Snowy Christmas Eve
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -Oneshot-It is Christmas again and Jounouchi has no idea what to get his husband. Even consulting Yugi left him confused and clueless. Now, it's Christmas Eve and Jounouchi still has no idea. What could he possible get the man that owns everything? Yaoi (MaleXMale)


Happy Holidays everyone! And, Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates. This story may be a bit cheesy but I wanted to write it. I don't write things that have nothing dark in it very often so I'm not very good at it. I hope you like it.

Warnings: Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it please don't read this story.

HHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you get someone that has everything or the potential of getting it," Jounouchi groaned into the phone.

The man on the other end chuckled. "Sometimes the simplest thing is what you should get."

"Yugi, why must you always speak in riddles?"

"I promised Kaiba I wouldn't help you this year. But, has he ever been upset with anything you got him?"

Jounouchi sighed. "No. I guess I'll go out into that mess today. Seto is working late so he can have a mini vacation starting tomorrow."

"Good luck and stay safe. I hear that shopping during Christmas Eve is dangerous sometimes. Call me sometime tomorrow. I'd love to know what you got him."

"If I get him anything. I might just put a bow on myself and scream 'Merry Christmas'," Jounouchi laughed with Yugi before saying his goodbyes. He sighed and stared out at the snow that didn't seem to want to stop.

He never thought that he would miss Japan so much, but he didn't want to be without his husband for six months. He could tolerate working part-time jobs in America and even missing his friends, but nothing could feel any better than enjoying Christmas wrapped up in a blanket with Kaiba sitting in front of the roaring fireplace in the mansion. The suite they were currently living in was large and beautiful, but it was missing that warm feeling of home and there wasn't a fireplace. He walked over and placed his hand on the window. He could feel the cold air.

Deciding that he should at least attempt finding a gift for Kaiba, Jounouchi walked over to the door and grabbed his coat before walking out. When he reached the bottom floor, he stared in horror at the snow covered roads and sidewalks. He prayed to all the gods that Kaiba would be able to make it home safely. He took a couple steps out of the lobby and thanked the doorman like always.

He slipped several times, but managed to stay on his feet during this journey. Each store he passed didn't have anything that appealed to him. Several stores frustrated him with the mess that everyone left, and the pushing customers were nearly enough to stop him from looking further.

Jounouchi finally stopped at the nearest department store. The weather was worsening, and he was running out of time before the stores closed for the day. He was just about to give up and go home when he spotted a small heater that looked like a fireplace. Jounouchi chuckled and looked at the price. It was extremely cheap, and he hoped that he could get one night out of it. Surprisingly, the box wasn't too heavy to carry. He bought it and started his walk back to the suite.

Jounouchi dropped the box off in the suite before hurrying back outside. He found a CD that played Christmas music and the sounds of a fireplace on another CD. He paid for that and ran up the street to the convenient store to buy some hot chocolate, whip cream and cookies. He had everything else that they could snack on for the rest of the night already at the suite.

The blond carried everything back up to the suite. He unpacked the heater and plugged it in. They wouldn't need the heat, but it would look nice glowing in front of them. He pulled all the blankets and pillows off the bed and couch. He situated them around the heater, leaning some of the pillows against the couch. He put the CD of instrumental Christmas music into the stereo and programmed it to repeat when it ended. Jounouchi then got his portable CD player that Kaiba kept trying to get him to throw away and plugged it into the computer speakers. He moved everything close to the heater and also programmed that to repeat.

He smiled at the comfortable seat, the soft music playing in the background with the sounds of the fireplace and the warm glow of the heater. He glanced at the clock and moved into the kitchen. Kaiba should be coming home soon; hopefully the snow didn't delay him. Jounouchi put the cookies on a try, knowing that he could get up later to get more food if they needed it. He started boiling the water for the hot chocolate while he filled a small bucket of ice. He put a few cold drinks in that along with the can of whip cream.

The blond quickly set everything along the floor before lighting a few scented candles. He just finished changing into something more comfortable when he heard his lover calling his name. He smiled and walked out of the bedroom and towards the door. Kaiba was dusting the last of the snow off his coat before hanging it beside the door. He leaned down and kissed Jounouchi. "Merry Christmas."

Jounouchi chuckled. "It's a little too early for that, but I do have your present ready."

He gently grabbed Kaiba's hand and led him into the living room. Kaiba smiled at the warm glow. "It looks like home when we celebrated our first Christmas together. He kissed his lover again. "Thank you. Let me change out of these clothes and we can celebrate Christmas together."

Jounouchi smiled, watching Kaiba disappear into the bedroom. He sat in the middle of the fluffy blankets and prepared a drink for the burnet. Kaiba returned a few minutes later, carrying a small gift wrapped in red. He handed it to Jounouchi who in returned handed him a cup of hot chocolate after he settled into the blankets. Kaiba took a sip of it, loving the taste of the hot drink. "What ever happened to always opening the gifts on Christmas?" Jounouchi teased.

"Considering that you gave me my gift already, you get yours. Oh, and before I forget, Mokuba wanted me to pass along his thanks for the gifts for him and his family. He tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up."

"I was probably out bringing the heater back from the store. Shizuka called early this morning and said she'll call again tomorrow. She didn't want to open the gift until Christmas. I'm sure she'll call first thing in the morning," Jounouchi laughed.

"Katsuya, you should have called the driver. I don't want you walking around in weather like this." Kaiba didn't like Jounouchi risking his life or doing anything that could hurt him, but he was learning to trust his lover more and more each day.

"And I didn't want him driving around in this weather. He got you home to me. That's all I could ask of him."

Kaiba sighed and pulled Jounouchi close. "Are you going to open that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll wait until next Christmas. It can't be any better than the ring I got last year."

"Why don't you open it up and see?"

Jounouchi chuckled and started to slowly unwrap the gift, choosing to tease Kaiba more. He slipped the palm sized red box out of the paper and opened it up. He stared at the metallic Red Eyes Black Dragon card that was attached to a silver chain. He opened the locket and smiled at the two pictures inside. On one side was a picture of Mokuba and Shizuka taken at Kaiba and Jounouchi's wedding when they decided to dance together and on the other side was a picture of Kaiba wearing Jounouchi's favorite black leather outfit. He smiled softly at Kaiba. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Seto. I guess this is to replace my other one."

Kaiba nodded, reaching around Jounouchi's neck. He unhooked the old necklace before putting the new one on him. He placed his hand over the locket that lied directly over Jounouchi's heart. "Forever mine."

"For all eternity," Jounouchi replied like normal. "Did you get a new one?"

Kaiba smirked and took his own locket off. He opened, showing Jounouchi the same picture of their siblings and a picture of Jounouchi at their wedding. Jounouchi chuckled. "I didn't think you liked that outfit considering all you wanted to do was get me out of it."

The brunet laughed. "If I had a choice you'd be nude all the time and never allowed to leave the bedroom. I love seeing you naked but no one else is allowed to see you like that."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and set the box down beside them. "So does this one have a tracking device?"

"Of course. I don't want anyone stealing you away from me."

"I don't see how that's possible with you putting chips in everything that I wear. They would have to strip me in order to steal me."

"That has me worried still. I should get a chip implanted into you."

Jounouchi smacked him. "I'm not an animal. I don't mind you chipping my clothes, but you'll never put one inside of me."

Kaiba smiled and kissed him. "Just teasing you." He slid further into their hollow and placed his drink down away from them. He turned his gaze to the heater. "Is this even blowing hot air?"

"No. With how hot you like to keep this suite we don't need the extra heat."

Kaiba chuckled. "Maybe that's the plan. I need to do something to get you out of your clothes."

"You only need to ask."

The brunet slid on top of Jounouchi, running his fingers through his soft golden hair. "Will you make love to me on this snowy Christmas Eve?"

Jounouchi smiled, running his fingers down Kaiba's cheek to his chin, pulling him into a kiss. "Anything for you, my love."

"I would be careful with those words."

The blond snickered. "Don't worry. There are still some things I won't do for you, but tonight, at this moment, I will do anything for you."

Kaiba smiled softly before connecting their lips. The two lovers closed their eyes enjoying the sparks of pleasure beginning to weave its way through their bodies. The brunet slid his hand under Jounouchi's shirt, running his fingers up and down the soft, warm skin. He twirled his fingers around each nipple, causing Jounouchi to break their kiss and gasp.

"I need you right now. Hurry," the blond whisper, grinding their clothed members together.

"Patience. You want this to last all night, don't you?"

Jounouchi groaned. "We'll do it several times just please hurry. I've been waiting all day."

Kaiba chuckled sliding his lover's shirt off him while Jounouchi practically ripped Kaiba's shirt off him. The brunet stopped for a moment and stared at the golden light from their make shift fireplace glowing against Jounouchi's chest. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, causing Jounouchi's flushed cheeks to brighten.

The blond smiled. "That never gets old. The way you say it every time always makes my stomach feel like it has butterflies in it." He leaned up and kissed Kaiba again. Their tongues danced together as their hands glided on their slightly sweaty skin. Jounouchi was the first to move and he quickly unbuttoned Kaiba's pants and reached inside. The brunet gasped through their joined lips.

Kaiba groaned placing his hand around Jounouchi's wrist, attempting to get him to slow down. The blond smiled, easing his hand out of his pants. He pulled his lover's pants off, holding him up as he slipped them off and threw them off to the side. Kaiba stared down at Jounouchi before moving his hands to his hips and pushing the pants down. Once his lover was completely nude, he leaned down and licked his member. Jounouchi's hands instantly went to Kaiba's hair, attempting to push his mouth down on his leaking erection.

Kaiba chuckled, allowing the vibration to run over Jounouchi's sensitive body. The blond whined and squirmed underneath Kaiba. The brunet took one last lick of his lover's member before wrapping his lips around it. Slowly he inched the throbbing organ into his mouth, sucking and licking. He reached over to the lubricate he set down beside them when he came out of the bedroom. He knew that Jounouchi wouldn't last much longer. He quickly coated his fingers and eased one finger at a time into the blond. His lover squirmed more and moaned, not caring about the people that could hear him.

Kaiba placed his free hand on his stomach, trying to get Jounouchi to stop moving. Once he felt his lover's entrance was stretched enough, he slipped his member out of his mouth. He glanced at Jounouchi's flushed, sweaty body, loving the sight below him. Jounouchi reached up and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and his legs around his waist. The brunet pushed a few blankets under Jounouchi and eased him down on it before slowly pushing himself into the blond's willing body. He moaned loving how tight Jounouchi still was even though they've made love countless times.

Slowly they moved as one, each causing the other pleasure. Their pleasurable sounds echoed through the room with no shame. Kaiba increased his pace to the point where all Jounouchi could do was hold onto his lover. Sweat glistened on their flushed skin. The brunet reached between them, pumping the blond's member in time with his thrusts. They both climaxed at the same time, screaming each other's name.

Kaiba collapsed on top of Jounouchi, breathing heavily. They shared a kiss before Kaiba moved to lie next to his lover. They wrapped their arms around each other and slowly drifted off to sleep. Neither one cared about the sticky mess nor the endless snow that fell outside. All that mattered on that snowy Christmas Eve was each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you all liked it. I know they were out of character but I figured they would act like that if they were married. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
